


First Impression

by Vodid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Jazz is a dummy, M/M, we love him tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodid/pseuds/Vodid
Summary: Jazz misses his train and waits for the next one with a certain Praxian.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 41
Kudos: 140





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to be the 2,000th Jazz/Prowl fic on ao3 lol

"No, wait!" Pushing past bots, Jazz sprinted after the moving train to no avail as it sped up. "Ah, fraggit!"

He helplessly watched as the subway disappeared into the tunnel, leaving behind echoes of its travel. It was too late, he would have to wait a joor for the next one. He could barely afford that time, he was going to be late! ...To being early!

Slouching, he dragged his pedes to a bench he could sit on. The only vacant bench called his name. He picked up his walk, hoping to get it before another bot tries to steal it.

Fully focused on the bench, Jazz missed the other bot heading towards it as well and crashed into them.

"Ah, sorry, mech. Didn't see ya there." Jazz backed up, holding his servos out in case he needed to balance them. He froze upon seeing who he knocked into.

He was a Praxian, a little taller than Jazz. He had the same black and white paint as the visored mech, but reversed. His two-tone doorwings twitched once before stilling upon looking at his white shoulder. His servo rubbed where Jazz bumped into him, his own black shoulder having left a small paint transfer on the white plating.

Jazz's gaze finally landed on the mech's piercing blue optics that were examining the small transfer, then flicked up to him, "It is quite alright. It was only a little accident."

"Here, let's sit. We were both goin' for this bench, right?" Jazz gestured to the metal seat, letting the Praxian sit first. The visored mech had to sit a distance away from him, respecting the space his doorwings needed. He vented, "Ugh, I have to wait a whole joor for the next train."

"Is that why you were in such a hurry to get to the bench?" The Praxian said dryly.

"Har har," Jazz playfully glared at the mech, and shot back, "I wanted this bench so I walked fast to get to it. You just happened to get in my way."

"Ah, of course." The Praxian adopted a faux serious visage, "I apologize for getting in your way, Your Royal Highness."

Jazz feigned grumpiness, crossing his arms, "Damn right. Ya lucky I haven't given the order to cut off yer helm yet."

He nodded, "I must thank you for sparing me. You are a kind and considerate prince."

"Yer welcome ...but yer on thin ice!" Jazz pointed at him, "I'm watchin' ya."

"I will be sure to keep myself in check." The Praxian waved his doorwings mirthfully. They quietly sat as comfortably as they could on a public bench that didn't keep back struts and doorwings in mind, watching as mechs came and went with the trains. Jazz's companion hummed, "You missed your train. Are you going to be late?"

"Naw, mech. I wanted to get to my interview early as pit. Make a good impression. I also wanted to give myself time to drive around, calm my nerves." Jazz chuckled, "Now Jazzmech is gon be all frazzled when he gets there. But I won't be late. In fact, I'll still be early."

"Jazz is your name?" The Praxian nodded. "I'm sure you'll still make a great first impression."

"Yep. And hopefully - I mean, this is the Prime and his advisors we're talking about." Jazz sighed, "I just know his Second is gonna pick me apart. Prowl is his name. Real scary mech."

The mech snorted, "I bet."

It would be only a little longer before the next train would arrive. Jazz comically threw his arms up, "I mean, wouldn't it have been cool to get there before the mech who's notorious for being first? Would that make me look like I'm tryin' to overachieve?"

"No, I am sure he would be rather impressed."

He laughed, "Thanks, mech." Jazz vented. "Say, ya live 'round here?"

"I do," the Praxian nodded, "Just five kliks from this station."

Jazz smiled, "Could I take ya out for a drink sometime? Unless ya don't drink, we could just have regular energon. And rust sticks - I heard Praxians like those?"

A faint smile appeared on his companion's faceplates. He received a ping on his comm. link, the Praxian giving him his comm. frequency to contact him later. "Yes, we do like rust sticks. I would very much like that."

"Score! I just gotta survive my meetin'." Jazz rolled his shoulders as if preparing for exercise, "It's prolly gonna kill me."

"You'll do great." He encouraged, "Optimus Prime is a kind mech, and I'm sure that extends to his advisors."

The Polyhexian hoped so. He knew the Prime was a nice and fair leader, but some of his advisors have been working longer than Optimus has been Prime. One is even a hardened soldier, how could he possibly be as nice as Prime? Jazz could imagine the mech picking apart everything he says. Not to mention Prime's Second. Primus.

A roaring was heard down the tunnel, a light reflecting off the walls before the long subway train appeared. It came to a stop and opened its doors.

"Ah, looks like my train is here!" Jazz sprung up from the bench, offering a two digit salute to the Praxian, "I'll catch ya later, mech."

He didn't give him the chance to respond before rushing over to get on the train, bent on not missing it again. _That_ would make him late. All the seats inside were claimed, so Jazz had to stand.

A few more mechs entered the train before the doors closed. The Polyhexian smiled to himself. He's got a date! The mech was not only attractive - he had doorwing's for Primus' sake - but had a sense of humor, no matter how subtle it was, and was in general a very nice bot.

A shoulder brushed up against his, but before Jazz had the opportunity to tell the mech to back off, he noticed those doorwings.

"Oh, hey, guess yer on this train too, huh?" He grinned at his bench buddy who was now standing right next to him on the train.

He looked amused, "Yes, well, I also have a meeting to get to."

Jazz frowned. "What's yer name again?"

He knew he hadn't asked for it in the first place; it had completely slipped his processor. The black and white mech had a hint of a smile on his faceplates as he spoke, "Prowl."

His processors came to a hard stop. Prowl. As in _the_ Prowl. The bot he was going to be in the meeting with. That Prowl.

Holy frag.

"I have a date with the Prime's Second." Jazz whispered in disbelief. He looked into the Autobot's optics, "So... heh, guess I made one pit of an impression then?"

"Yes, you did." Prowl's smile widened, "This will not change things for you in the meeting, however."

Jazz nervously chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
